Cyborg: BJ2107
by bj21
Summary: Astroboy is in charge of protecting a "cyborg boy" that knows all the secrets of the ministry of Science. and when the invaders find out those secrets, the world is doomed...
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, I want you to know I don't own any Astroboy and I believe I'll never do. But please enjoy this story!

Chapter 1

"Astro, would you like to join us later?" Tamao asked the robot. "Where are you guys going anyway?" he asked them as they made their way into the school. "To the arcade! I'm gonna try and beat Kenichi's high score at Alien invader II, and today's gonna be my lucky day!" Tamao said, a proud grin gleaming on his face. "Don't get your hopes up too high, Tamao… don't wanna disappoint yourself later on!" Kenichi taunted as he removed his shoes and put them into his shoe locker. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" Tamao exclaimed, banging his locker door.

Astro felt a sigh escape his lips.

Then he felt someone calling him via radio frequency. It was coordinates 122-34-867, the Ministry of Science. "Hello?" Astro called out and went outside to get a better signal of the frequency. "Astroboy?" a voice called. "Yes Professor Ochanomizu?" he said, recognizing the man's voice. "Come over to the Ministry of Science right now! We've got a very important job for you!" and with that, the frequency died away. "Sorry guys…" Astro apologized to Kenichi and Tamao I'm afraid I can't come with you. I've got an important job to do!" he blasted off with his rocket-powered feet, towards the Ministry.

"Yes? Oh! He'll be right with you!"

The receptionist was busy talking to another person on the line.

Astro was standing at the window, patiently waiting his turn to get attended to. As he stood there, he caught a glimpse of a lady in all Black clothing and red hair, neatly clipped with 4 ribbons.

"Please wait, there's an incoming call…"

She said as she pressed a button to connect the pending call.

"Good morning welcome to the Ministry of Science, how can I help you? What? You need… yes. He is here. Ok. He'll be there in a moment Professor…"

She placed the handset back and turned to Astro.

"Astro, the Professor needs you in lab number 509 on the double!" she instructed.

"Ok." Astro replied and got into the elevator, going up to the 5th floor of the Ministry.

Ding! The elevator went, signaling he was already on his chosen floor.

"Ah! Here we are! Lab number 509!"

Astroboy entered and saw many lab workers and of course Professor Ochanomizu monitoring something inside the containment chamber.

"What's up Professor?"

He asked him as he approached the chamber, trying to look at whatever was inside it.

"You're about to witness Astro one of the many miracles in the field of Cybernetic Science!"

The Professor proudly exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Astro asked, rather confused.

"Maybe you'd understand it better this way. Do you recall the incident a few days ago that swept the newspapers?"

"Ah! The one about the air crash wherein more that 2,000 people got killed?"

"Yes. That one. A survivor from that crash lost her loved one since he sacrificed his life to save hers. That survivor is currently known as Dr. Hazama Pinoko and her loved one's name is never known and he is referred to as Black Jack. She went over here 2 days before and asked me to create a human-like replica of Black Jack."

"So now, he's all metal, huh?"

"Not at all Astro! Dr. Pinoko had a patient who was so willing to donate all of his organs to a dying girl who needed them. So she brought the corpse here and what we did was insert a microchip into his brain that will allow him to think like the old person, who died. His body is still 100% flesh and blood."

Their conversation ended when one of the workers announced:

"Professor, we finished all the details on him, should we thaw him out now?"

"Yes." Ochanomizu nodded. "Do it and let's see how well he can react like the old Black Jack."

The glass sealing the chamber close was opened up and now Astro could see a better look at the Cyborg. It was definitely a little boy and when Astro held his hand,

"You're right Professor! He is still a human!"

Little by little, he began to wake up and looked around his surroundings.

Astro smiled at the sight of him. Somebody once dead was brought back to life by the means of Cybernetic Science. So then in a very hushed tone, he whispered…

"Welcome to the world… Black Jack II…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"So, what did you call me here for Professor?"

Astro asked as they left the lab.

"Remember the microchip thing I just told you about?"

The Professor asked, trying to keep his voice down low.

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"It's something very powerful and can easily be overwritten. Since he's a boy, the microchip in his brain can easily be replaced with something to make him evil and when that happens, well… I think you know. There's this organization called the LACCTJ that wants that boy so they can use him to destroy Earth. Even more dangerous, that kid will be as smart as you Astro since all of the secrets the Ministry has lies in that chip."

"Whoa… does he know?"

"No not yet. But I want you to keep that lad out of danger until I or Dr. Pinoko finds a safe place for them both to stay."

Astro couldn't do anything but nod.

His job now was to protect a 7-year old Cyborg boy from getting into the hands of an evil organization. If he fails this one, it'll be goodbye to Earth.

Meanwhile, the doctor watched over her new loved one…

"Doctor? Do you know me?" she questioned. The little boy fixed his eyes on her before he answered.

"Pinoko…"

"That's right!"

It was pretty obvious in her voice that she was so glad that he still remembered her.

"I'm going to turn you back into your old self and bring you up like a mother should. Do you know your name?"

She asked again.

"Kuroo…"

"Yes. Your real name is Kuroo but I'm going to call you Black Jack, doctor or BJ."

The young lad just nodded in approval to her statement.

Then suddenly a loud crash came. Pinoko hugged her new doctor out of fright. 6 beings stepped out of their ship armed with laser guns.

"We hate to interrupt, but we need that boy now!"

One of them screeched.

"Why… they don't look like aliens at all! They look like… people!" Pinoko thought.

"Hand us the boy and we shall not harm anyone of your species!" another said.

Pinoko carried the boy and backed away, slowly being cornered by the human-like creatures.

"HELP!!!"

"Astro can I trust you on this?"

Professor Ochanomizu asked for the last time.

"You can count on-…"

Astro stopped after thinking he heard something.

"What's wrong?"

"Professor! Someone was screaming for help!"

Just as he said this, the alarm sounded off..,

"Attention! Calling all security systems, there's been a security breach in lab number 509! I repeat there's been a security breach in lab number 509!"

"Wait… 50-…"

Realizing that the lab was the one where they kept the boy, they dashed off there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Both of them ran towards the lab. The consecutive gunshots didn't help calm their nerves down.

They reached the lab and saw it was filled with smoke, everyone was coughing and some other guards were unconscious.

"What happened here?"

Ochanomizu asked one of the guards.

"Apparently, we have a case of an Alien break in, sir."

He explained.

Astro stared out into the hole in the ceiling the aliens must've entered through.

"_Could they be the ones who the professor was talking about?" _he thought.

Then he caught sight of Dr. Pinoko in the corner, the child in her arms.

"Hey, are you ok?" Astro yelled trying to shake her awake. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at Astro in the eye.

"Thank goodness you're here! They tried to steal BJ from me! They really did!"

She cried, bursting into tears.

"What do you mean?"

The professor butted in.

"Please, professor! Help me find a way to keep my doctor safe from those invaders! I don't wanna loose another one of my loved ones!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe."

Astro said putting his arm on the doctor's shoulder.

"I'll protect him if it means my very life…"

"About that Pinoko, "BJ" won't be safe unless he's with Astro. As far as those creatures know, he's with you. Nobody's gonna suspect he's with him."

Professor Ochanomizu re assured her.

"Alright… Astroboy, I trust he'd be safe with you. Keep him away from those invaders at any cause. I'll contact you when I've found a safe place for us to stay. Until then, keep me a secret from him. As long as he knows me, he'll always be in danger…"

She paused and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"Goodbye for now… BJ. I pray we'll meet again soon…"

She quickly left the ministry, leaving her new doctor In Astro's capable hands.

A few moments later, the little robot came home, carrying the little boy in his arms.

"Astro!!!" a voice called out. It was his sister Uran.

"Hey Uran!" he said. The girl took a long stare at the figure her brother was carrying.

"Brother? What is that thing? Is it a robot?"

She asked.

"Wait and see. Let's get inside the house first."

Astroboy placed the lad on his bed and covered him in a blanket.

"Is it a robot, son?" Astro's father remarked.

When he held his hand, it made him change his mind about what he said.

"Good golly! He's human?!" he screamed.

"A cyborg to be exact!" Astro said.

"He's a human with a microchip in his brain and other artificial implants…"

Astro explained.

"He's going to be living with us for a while now. At least until he has a safe place to stay…"

"It's going to be ok having him here…"

His mother agreed.

"It's like having a new baby brother!"

"But you know what's weird?"

Cobalt commented.

"What?"

"The fact that he looks like that lead character in one of those _Black Jack_ manga series they've been publishing…"

Everybody just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"How come he doesn't wake up Astro?"

Uran asked her brother.

"When I came to the Ministry today, he was still connected to cables of energy tubes, I think. Maybe when Doctor Pinoko pulled him to keep him from being stolen, he was cut off from his energy source and now, he's still low on it…"

He inferred.

"But, if he's human, how come he needs energy tubes, bro?"

Uran asked again, this time, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"It's the microchip that needs energy to function properly… Now let me give him a slight shock…"

There was a loud crackle, bang and finally ended in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared up, the family approached the bed to see if it worked, but they saw it was empty.

"Where'd he go?!"

They all chorused. Astro was going frantic. What if in the cloud of smoke, the aliens got the poor cyborg? He searched the entire household for the boy, but found him nowhere in sight.

"The professor's gonna kill me if he finds out that cyborg's gone missing!"

He exclaimed in his head. Suddenly, he heard a crash in the kitchen. He walked there and saw the one he's been looking for, trying to reach out for something.

"H-Hello!" Astro stammered.

The little lad stared at him, a frightened expression upon his face. The robot tried to approach him carefully, his electro-heart sensing that he was scared.

"Come here! I won't do anything bad to you!"

Astro coaxed.

But in the blink of an eye, he was gone again!

"What the…"

"Hi-hi-hi!"

Somebody laughed behind him. It was BJ himself, chuckling at Astro.

"But- how did you?"

Astro tried to catch him again, but then again, like air, he slipped away from the robot boy's hands.

"Man that kid's fast! Say! Where'd he go to now? Err… BJ!!!"

He screamed out of frustration.

In front of him suddenly was the boy himself.

The family gathered together at the living room.

"Next to you, Uran, and Cobalt, he may be the most powerful thing the Ministry of Science created! What powers do you have, sonny?"

Astro's father asked.

"I can turn invisible…" in a millisecond, he disappeared and returned.

"I can also run in acceleration mode." He explained.

"Wow…" Uran and Cobalt gasped in amazement.

"Not only that, I also happen to know how to conduct almost all general surgeries known to medical science."

This time, they all stared at him.

"I know that my name is really Hazama Kuroo a.k.a. the infamous rouge surgeon Black Jack. I remember I was enrolled at a Hospital university a few years ago. I graduated, became a doctor and I live on the Southern cape of this country. But in some point of my life, I died and now here I am, reborn by the Ministry of Science as a cyborg…"

He took a pause, still smiling and looked towards Astro.

"Now isn't that right… Astroboy?"

Astro was shocked. That information was really stored inside his memory, so how did he know it?

"How did you know?!"

He was also well amazed.

"I'm a physic. I can read your mind, but only a little."

"Read my mind! Read my mind!"

Uran yelled over and over.

"Hokay… but just a little…"

Uran sat still, concentrating on one topic.

"You're… thinking about that… hit boy band…"

"Yes?"

"Janna de Arc!"

The boy snapped.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Uran said jumping around the room.

"Impressive!"

Astro's mother clapped, a broad smile on her face.

"Before we all forget, what was your name again?"

Cobalt wondered.

"I told you I was Black Jack, but feel free to call me BJ."

"Welcome to the family, BJ!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, the Astro woke up rather early.

"Hey BJ, wake up!"

He said shaking the boy awake.

"What is it? It's still… 6:00 in the morning!"

The lad yelled, while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"C'mon! Get up! We're going somewhere today!"

BJ did nothing but stare at Astroboy, a lot of confusion in his eyes.

Both of them went downstairs, Astro's mother was smiling while waiting for them.

"Good Morning Mom!"

The robot greeted his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Astro! Oh, BJ… the professor came over earlier today and asked me to give you this! I know it's still not enough clothing to last you a week here, but maybe later we can go shop for some more!"

She said as she handed over the clothes to the boy.

They were neatly folded and even his shoes were included, a pair of blue and white sneakers.

"That was nice of him, but who gave him these?"

She was about to tell, but Astro signaled her not to.

"I'm sorry dear. He told me I had to keep it secret…Well, get dressed or you two will be late!"

"Late? For what?!"

He looked at Astro with much curiosity.

"You'll see when we get there…"

Astro chuckled.

The two boys walked to their destination with BJ pestering Astro to tell him where they were headed.

"C'mon! Gimme a hint!"

"Nope!"

"A little hint?"

"No…"

"A teeny tiny hint?"

"Nuh-uh!"

BJ sulked. He tried to think of a way to make Astro crack.

"_Duh… what am I stupid?!"_

He thought as he remembered one way to know the secret.

He kept as quiet as possible, but a mischievous smile on his face.

Astro happened to notice his silence and thought:

"_He's become too quiet all of a sudden… what is he trying to do?"_

Then, he picked up some signals that seemed to be coming from the boy beside him.

"Ah, I get your game! You're trying to read my mind, are you?"

He said.

Immediately, the connection stopped.

"How did you know?!"

BJ asked, alarmed.

"Hello? I'm a robot, I can pick up signals!"

Astro replied.

"Well, there's no point in fighting over it, because here we are!"

"S-S-S….SCHOOL?!"

BJ yelled.

"Oh no… you must be joking! I've already graduated from med school and I'm definitely not going back to this stage!"

"At your state…"  
Astro said as he made his way inside.

"No body will ever believe you!"

BJ felt like collapsing.

"Ok. I'll do it… give me my class schedule and I'll go ahead."

Astro reached into his backpack and got a schedule.

"Here you go. This is your guide. Make sure you get to all your classes on time!"

"Yes…"

BJ sighed.

Just then, the bell rung.

"Oh, shoot! We'll be late!"

Both of them split up, running frantically to find their classes.

"_This is what I hate about rushing!" _

BJ cursed as he continued running… then…

KAPOW!

"Ouch!"

He winced.

"That goes for me too!"

Cried the one who he bumped into.

It was a little brown-skinned boy with curly hair, rubbing his head with his hand.

He seemed to be blind.

"Takeshi? Is that you?"

He said kind of noticing the boy.

"Uh- my name is Takahashi. You must be referring to my father…"

He was shocked by the boy's reply…

It was like meeting an old friend in a new body.

He helped the boy up.

"My name's BJ…."

"And I'm Takahashi…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

BJ has met a new friend at school. Surprisingly, they had the same class to attend after classes; the two went near the big tree growing in their school garden and stayed there.

"So Takahashi… do you have a problem with your eyes?"

BJ asked, hoping to offer any help if he needed it.

"I was born like this… but my parents loved me like a normal child. I walk by using this walking stick you see."

He explained.

"But aren't there modern medical advancements this time that can enable a person to see again, even though they were born blind?"

"I was to have that surgery you are talking about; my surgeon was my dad's old friend. His name was Dr. Black Jack and they say he's the best doctor around. A week before my surgery, he and his assistant went to a short trip to New York, but sadly, he was involved in a tragic plane crash and died… and now, since no other surgeon can… well…"

Both of them kept quiet for a while.

"Takahashi…"

The words slipped from his lips.

"What is it, BJ?"

Takahashi asked. His voice full of hope.

"I can find you a surgeon…"

"Are you crazy, BJ?! No one can replace Dr. Black Jack's skills. Dad says his skills are incomparable!"

"Sure. But it won't hurt to try… now would it?"

The bell suddenly rang, signaling dismissal time.

"See you tomorrow, BJ!"

Takahashi bid as he picked up his walking stick.

"Back to you… and I promise…"

The tone of BJ's calm, re assuring voice stopped Takahashi in his tracks.

"I'll find you a surgeon and bring your sight back…"

Later in Astroboy's home, Uran noticed the cyborg's eerie silence as he stared out the window.

"What'cha doin'?"

She curiously asked, sitting beside BJ, trying to imitate the look on his face.

"Where in the world can I find a surgeon who's as brilliant as me?!"

He suddenly yelled.

"Wait… aren't you a surgeon?"

"I know that, but I can't just walk up to Takahashi and say: Hi Takahashi! I'm the world famous Black Jack and I'm going to operate on you!"

As he said this, he made funny faces which made Uran giggle.

"He'll probably think I'm nuts or something…"

Astro, in his bedroom, couldn't help but overhear their loud voices.

"_Maybe it's about time he learned about Dr. Pinoko…" _

Astro thought to himself. He opened up the window and without notice flew to the Ministry of science.

"Man… I sure hope the professor's working late tonight…"

He whispered as he flew through the sky. Luckily, his wish came true. The ministry was still open, from above; he could see the workers going in and out of the ministry.

"Excuse me…"

Astro cried out at the reception booth.

"Yes, Astroboy?"

"Is the professor still here?"

"Yes he is. He's in lab 364."

"Thank you."

Just like before, he rode the elevator, but this time, on level 3. As the elevator doors opened, he saw the professor walking toward it.

"Professor!"

"Astro?!"

The professor exclaimed. A bit surprised why Astro would be at the ministry that late at night.

"What are you doing here?"

"Professor, I came to ask you something concerning BJ…"

"Well, what is it? Anything malfunctioning?"

"Not at all professor! He's working pretty well. What I came to talk to you about is it already time for him to meet Dr. Pinoko?"

"But Astro… neither I nor has Dr. Pinoko found a safe place for them both to stay, it's pretty risky to make him meet her in such an early time!"

"But Professor… the meeting has a perfect disguise! BJ's in need for a surgeon as brilliant as he was before. It's for his new friend Takahashi. So, secretly they're meeting each other but it's cleverly disguised as a doctor's appointment! What do you think, professor?"

"I don't know Astro…"

"I promise I'll be with him so if any of those aliens come, I'll kick their butt!"

"If that's the case… alright… I agree…"

Astro went home, excited to see what will happen when they meet.

"Still… its better that he himself will discover the truth rather than I will tell him…"

He chuckled.

"BJ! BJ!"

He shouted.

"Astro! Where have you been?"

He asked.

"That's not important right now! But I've finally found a surgeon! One that can truly match up with your skills!"

"Really?! What's his name?"

"She's a girl, but still… we'll meet her tomorrow… is that ok? After school?"

"More than ok! Takahashi will be so glad! I'll tell him tomorrow! Wait… forget about tomorrow, I'll tell him now!"

The little boy dashed over to the telephone and called his friend.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line said.

"Hi, Takahashi? It's BJ!"

"BJ? Why'd you call so late in the night?"

"I've found a surgeon who's as great as Dr. Black Jack! She's a girl, but her skills are also beyond compare, as Astro says."

"But where does this doctor live and what's her name?"

"I don't know, but Astro's gathering information

About her right now! Tell your dad he'll pick you up after school and we'll just go to the place directly!"

"Sounds great! I'll tell dad right now! Oh, thank you BJ! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Ok… bye."

"Bye!"

The conversation ended with both boys smiling.

Especially Takahashi.

"Dad!"

His voice echoed through the hallways of their house.

"What is it, Takahashi?"

His father said, bending down and holding his son's shoulders.

"Dad, my friend has found a surgeon as good as Dr. Black Jack!"

"Is that so? Well, when is that doctor available?"

"BJ just told me you should be the one to pick us up after school so we can go straight to her house!"

"Alright then I will…"

The father and son hugged each other and both Takeshi and Takahashi's faces were carved with joy.

"Finally dad, I'd be able to see what you look like and also what the world looks like…"

He silently whispered.

The following morning, Astro, BJ and Takahashi stood at the gate eagerly waiting for

Takahashi's father to come by.

"You nervous?"

BJ asked his friend.

"Will you be there with me?"

"Of course I will!"

"Then I'm not…"

The beeping of horns came and the three hopped into the car. Astro gave Takahashi's father instructions on where to go; But Takeshi couldn't keep his eyes off the Black and white haired boy seated beside his son.

"_He looks just like Kuroo…"_

He thought.

"Stop here please."

Astro said as they reached a house by the cliff.

"_This place is familiar to me…"_

BJ thought to himself as they walked to the door of the house.

Astro knocked gently on the door.

"Dr. Pinoko! We're here!"

A beautiful woman of 18 with red hair nicely clipped with four Black ribbons, wearing a white blouse and a Black vest on top and also a Black skirt above the knee, opened the door.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Takeshi Astro talked to me about…"

She assumed.

"Come inside and I'll take a look at that boy."

After a series of tests had been conducted, Dr. Pinoko came to a conclusion.

"The only solution here is an eyeball transplant…"

She gravely said.

"Eyeball transplant?"

Takeshi said in disbelief.

"Yes. I can do the transplant, but I can't guarantee the fact that Takahashi can see like a normal human being afterwards."

"Doctor, you have to try something!"

BJ objected, which made Pinoko stare at him.

She took her time and felt so touched to see her doctor again. The boy stared at her too.

"_She's somehow familiar to me…"_

He said.

"Ok. I'll do it. I'll operate next week."

She announced.

"How much will this cost me doc?"

Takeshi asked her.

"Don't worry; it won't cost you a thing…"

One week later, in Dr. Pinoko's home, they sat in the waiting room. The surgeon came out of her room, wearing white surgical scrubs.

"Just one more thing… BJ, will you come and help me with the surgery?"

Everyone was surprised with the doctor's request. BJ looked at Takahashi and he nodded yes. So, he went along inside.

"Scalpel…"

She ordered.

The boy handed her the sterilized equipment.

"Clamp."

Then suddenly, the ground shook as if a giant earthquake was to strike them. The ceiling crashed and a big spaceship was found hovering above the house.

"_No…"_

Pinoko whispered. She tried to focus on the surgery when a bright light shone through the hole on the ceiling. 3 strange beings appeared from this light and threatened to kill BJ if he doesn't surrender the microchip to them.

"Give us the chip and we'll leave quietly."

They said, holding their lasers high.

BJ had to think fast. His hands felt around for anything to throw and he got a scalpel. He threw it directly at one of them.

It frightened him even more when the scalpel didn't make a single mark on them.

Astroboy flew through the hole and kicked, punched and shot the aliens with all he's got.

"Astro! Help!"

Astro looked and saw an alien holding Dr. Pinoko by the neck, pointing a laser at it.

"Give me the chip or else, this pretty lady here and that kid will die."

BJ sighed and closed his eyes.

"You want the chip so badly? Then fine, have it…"

Hidden in his arm was the eject button and he pressed it. The chip fired out and landed on the floor. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

The alien picked up the chip and happily went back to the ship.

"Err… I'll get those aliens if it's the last thing I do!"

Astro cursed.

"Don't…"

BJ said, standing up form the floor.

"B-but… how?"

Pinoko asked, confused.

"That was a fake chip. The real one is still in my head."

He revealed.

"Nice one, BJ…"

The surgery went smoothly afterwards.

A few months later… it was time to take the bandages off Takahashi's eyes.

"There. Open your eyes Takahashi…"

He gently opened them and looked around his surroundings.

"I can see!"

He gladly declared.

"Can you see me Takahashi?"

BJ asked.

"BJ? Is that you?!"

He happily said, grasping his hand.

"Son…"

Takahashi noticed the voice and looked into a corner. He saw Takeshi, teary eyed.

"Dad…Dad!!!"

He said.

Takeshi ran to his child and hugged him, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Oh, dad… now I can finally see everything!"

"It's a miracle son… a miracle…"

Days later, they all went back to school again.

In class:

"Sorry class but, Mr. Mustachio can't make it today…"

"Awww…"

Takahashi sighed.

"And I was looking forward to seeing how Mr. Mustachio looked like…"

BJ just giggled at the thought.

"So here's your substitute for the day…"

The substitute teacher was fat and her make-up was too thick.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was blind…"

"Trust me BJ you wouldn't want to… You wouldn't want to…"


	7. Chapter 7

Astroboy was a bit disappointed that BJ didn't get to know who doctor Pinoko was. And aside from that, the aliens have tried to attack them more than once already. Who knows when they will strike next?

"I've gotta be more alert. It was just a good thing BJ was clever enough to trick the aliens on their second attempt, but there will come a time when he can't guard himself."

He thought to himself as he flew through the blue skies.

"Speaking of BJ, where is he? I should've seen him from here by now..."

Meanwhile, back at home, there he was, still on the phone with Takahashi on the other line.

"Sorry BJ... I woke up kinda late and dad already left for work, so I don't have anyone to take me to school!"

"Can't you walk there?"

"BJ, if you forgot, i was blind before and my father had to drop me off and pick me up from school... So technically, i don't know the route..."

"Ah! I've got an idea! Stay in your house for a little while longer. If you have roller skates, put 'em on!"

"Ok, if you say so BJ... but I must warn you I don't know how to..."

But before he could even finish his sentence, the line went dead.

Takahashi could do nothing but let out a sigh.

Later on, BJ came to his house.

"What took you so long? We barely have 5 minutes 'till the bell rings!!!"

Takahashi was panicking while BJ on the other hand was still all smiles.

"Put your skates on!"

He instructed.

"I don't have any! All I have is this scooter my dad bought for me..."

"That will have to do!"

Takahashi rode on the scooter together with his helmet and knee pads.

"I was trying to tell you, I have no idea on how to ride this thing!"

"Hold on to this bar magnet, will 'ya?"

"What am I gonna do with this?"

"You'll see..."

BJ revealed a bar of metal on his hand. and he positioned himself on the floor. The position of a runner preparing to run.

"What are you planning to do?"

Takahashi nervously asked, his voice was trembling.

BJ no longer replied to his question.

"Acceleration mode...."

He whispered to himself and lifted his knee off the ground.

"ON!"

In lightning speed, they blasted off from their starting point. Takahashi was well amazed as he followed behind. The magnet he was holding was attracting the metal on BJ's hand and that served as their connection.

"Whoa!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs. Never had he felt such excitement in his life and this time, he could see it. But he felt scared when BJ headed for a tree.

"Hey! are you nuts?! We'll CRASH!"

He panicked.

"Yeah. This is a shortcut!"

BJ replied.

"Shotcut?!!!"

Takahashi yelled in disbelief.

They didn't crash into the tree, but instead, BJ went straight up it and they both flew up in the sky.

"Oh My Gosh!!!"

Takahashi yelled.

They landed on the building which was 2 blocks away from their school and zoomed down it.

"WOOO-HOOO!"

Both of them yelled while zooming downwards the building.

Finally, they reached the gates of their school.

"You had fun, Takahashi?"

"Fun?!"

Takahashi said while taking off his helmet.

"That was more than fun! It was awesome! But how did you..."

He cut his sentence when he saw a black car that sped through the road

"Say, BJ... do you know who that is?"

"I Don't know Takahashi... But whoever he is, he must be real important..."

They approached the car carefully and were surprised when a little girl, about their age, jumped out of the vehicle.

"She's so... beautiful..."

The words slipped out of BJ's lips.

He observed the girl from head to toe. And she was very pretty indeed. She wore a pink dress that was above her knee and her brown, slightly curled hair matched perfectly with her fair-colored skin. She also had beautiful dark-brown eyes... all in all, she was like an angel.

"Don't get carried away now BJ...."

Takahashi joked, noticing his friend has been staring at the girl for a long while now.

The window of the car lowered down, revealing a man inside, wearing a black tuxedo, a pair of sunglasses and when he took these off, it revealed his gentle crystal blue eyes.

"You be a good girl in school, ok Michelle?"

He said, handing his daughter her backpack.

The girl nodded, while smiling.

"That's my girl... goodbye now!"

He bidded.

The little girl waved back and watched her father's car disappear.

She merrily skipped towards the school, her brown curls bobbed up and down as she did. It left the two boys, particularly BJ, open-mouthed...

"There you are BJ!!!"

Somebody yelled. The voice came from above and they looked up to see Astroboy landing on the school grounds.

"I've been looking for you!"

"Don't worry yourself out Astro. I can take care of myself fine..."

Astro sighed at the boy's remark. He turned around to see the girl again,

"Hey! I know that girl!"

He exclaimed, pointing towards her.

"Who's she?"

BJ asked, still in deep thought.

"Her name's Michelle Rockuro. Her parents, Makube Rockuro and Midori Rockuro, are both very rich since her dad is a president of some company here in Tokyo. So, basically, she's treated like a princess, with servants coming at her every whim..."

He explained.

"So, she's a spoiled brat?"

Takahashi said, hitting BJ with his elbow.

"No. She'a a very kind girl and she..."

"How do you come to know her?"

BJ asked skeptically.

"I was getting to that part. There once was this incident when I was fighting here, I was almost completely wrecked, that is until she came along. She offered completely to help me and soon I got fixed. She told me her name. Though I gotta warn you two... She's very quiet and hardly speaks any word at all."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Takahashi asked BJ, who was blushing at the momment.

"What?"

"Got get her! Go near her and ask her how she is today!"

"You must be crazy! And besides, Astro says she doesn't talk much, so I'll bet she won't even answer!"

BJ shook.

"Why what's the issue here?"

Astro butted in.

"Does he like her?!" he chuckled.

"I so don't!"

BJ defended himself, though the blush on his face grew redder and redder.

"Well, if you don't, go! Go near her!"

Takahashi coaxed.

"You know the saying: It's better to have love and lost than to never have loved at all!"

Astro added.

"Stop it already! Will you two please just...!"

Because of the loudness of his voice, Michelle looked at them and waved at Astro and began walking towards them.

"Here she comes, pal!"

Takahashi gave BJ a slap on the back.

BJ was obviously nervous and Astro even saw him cross his fingers behind his back.

"Hey Michelle! What's up?" Astro asked.

Michelle just smiled at him.

"Whoa. Astro's not kidding! She really doesn't talk much!"

Takahashi thought.

Suddenly, Michelle pointed at BJ and leaned her head to the side.

"Who's he?"

Astro interpreted.

She just nodded.

"Oh, he's BJ! A new kid in school!"

Michelle outreached her hand.

"Shake hands with her, BJ!"

Takahashi whispered.

He outreached his hand slowly and held Michelle's hand.

Michelle wrapped her arms around her shoulders, showing it was cold, and pointed to BJ's hand.

"She says your hand was cold!"

Astro said.

BJ could barely smile. Then, the bell rang.

Michelle Put her arms down and held BJ's.

"Uhhh..."

He uttered.

Michelle pointed towards the school.

"She said walk hand in hand with her to school..."

Astro said. His smile was so broad.

BJ looked at Takahshi.

"Go!" His friend smiled back. Their fingers interlocked with each other and they made their way to school.

"They look so perfect together..."

Takahashi said, getting teary-eyed.

"Hey now... We still have our own class to attend!"

Astro reminded.

"Oh Yeah! I forgot!"

"Now, we have a lovestory at hand. I wonder how all this will end..."

Astro whispered to Takahashi and both of them chuckled.

"We'll have to wait and see."

Takahashi remarked as he eyed the two walking hand in hand, but with BJ looking the opposite way.

"

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

"So Michelle, I hear from Astro your father's a very wealthy man!"

BJ whispered to his new seatmate while at the same time, answering his test.

Michelle nodded while looking at him.

"So, you're like a princess at your home?"

At this point, Michelle's expression kind of saddened.

"Why? Was it something I said?"

BJ asked, his voice full of concern.

She nodded no, but her face still had the mark of doubt and sadness. She went back to her test paper.

BJ noticed Michelle pull out a blue notepad and began writing on it.

"Hey, Michelle… What's that?"

BJ said, getting nearer Michelle's desk.

Michelle held her hand in front of BJ's face, like a person telling you to wait.

"BJ! MICHELLE!"

The teacher's voice boomed.

"BJ! I wouldn't expect a new kid like you to be caught cheating a few days after his first day here!"

"B-b-but I-I-I wasn't!"

BJ stammered.

"That's what all students say. But since you barely had a week here in this school, I think I can let it slide…"

His teacher pardoned.

"Now, carry on!"

"Yes ma'am! Thank you ma'am."

His voice was shivering.

Michelle continued to write on her notepad and tore out a page.

BJ read it and his heart broke at the note:

_I'm never happy at home. _

_Though some kids would think I am, since I come from a rich family, I'm really not._

_Father is always off on a business trip and mother goes with him. I'm always left alone with my toys and servants._

_To be honest, I envy kids who are sent to school by their siblings or parents and children in the park with their moms and dads, playing with them._

_Yes, BJ… I am a princess… A princess locked up in a dungeon of sorrow…_

It wrote.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Boys and girls! Pass your papers to the front row."

Just in time, the two of them finished and both passed their papers.

Michelle began writing again.

BJ took the note after she tore it out and looked at the letter:

_You're the only person I've been able to tell you about this.. It means a lot… _

"Michelle…"

BJ whispered, to find out that she was smiling and her eyes met with his.

Meanwhile, in a distant galaxy, way too far to be seen, the aliens were on their spaceship.

"Darn! That kid tricked us by using a fake microchip!"

One of them cursed.

"It's a fake?!!!"

Another exclaimed.

"We need the real one in order to destroy the Earth. If the Earth isn't crushed, pride and heads will be!"

"Which is why we can't let this pass… We need to keep trying! The technology information stored in that chip is our key to destroy this planet once and for all…"

"To get to the boy who holds the chip, we need to harm any people that matter to him very much."

"Don't forget, the more the merrier!"

All the aliens laughed in an evil manner.

Back on Earth, BJ found himself walking to Dr. Pinoko's house. He was grateful to the surgeon who restored his friend's eyesight and wanted to pay her a visit.

He gently knocked on the door and opened it.

"Dr. Pinoko? Are you home?"

The smell of freshly cooked curry took over the whole house.

"Oh! Is that you BJ?"

A lady's gentle voice rang.

"Yes doctor! It's me…"

"Just come in now, dear… have a seat on the living room couch…"

The boy did as she instructed and plopped on the couch.

"Have you eaten dinner already?"

The young doctor asked.

"I was about to head over to Astro's house when I decided to drop by your house."

"Well, are you hungry then?"

The lad heard his stomach grumble.

"Well… now that you mentioned it…"

He said shyly.

"There's no need to be shy. C'mon now, eat with me!"

They both sat on the table and began eating.

"Do you like it?"

The doctor asked.

"It's very delicious!"

The little boy declared.

"I cook better now don't I?"

The words slipped from her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm…nothing. You just remind me of a person I met some years ago… he was a very handsome guy and a gentleman at that. I always cook for him when he comes by here and I always end up serving it burnt!"

She chuckled.

BJ chuckled as well.

"But eventually, he got into a plane crash accident and was killed along with so many other passengers…"

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

The two had a long pause of silence before they started another conversation.

"So, how's Takahashi going?"

"Oh, he's doing well.. But doctor, what do you call a person who lost his/her voice?"

"Hmm… on purpose or since birth?"

"I don't know…"

"Why are you asking, anyway?"

"It's because.. A girl in school…"

The doctor's attention was raised at the word "girl".

"There is one cure… we need to replace her normal vocal chords with an artificial voice box or if it's by infection, we'll just have to give her some medication for it…"

"Isn't there any other alternative?"

"We'll have to search for that... Come here…"

Pinoko led him to a doctor's office and she sat on the chair.

BJ picked some books from the shelf.

"Doctor, may I borrow these?"

"You are really eager to find an alternative cure for this girl now are you?"

"Surgery may be too much for her… she's gone through so much in life already. But if I can't find anything… we'll do it."

He laid the books on the table, completely forgetting about the time.

Later on, he began dozing off…

"BJ, take a break for a while."

The doctor invited and called the boy to her bedroom.

They both sat on the doctor's bed, with the boy just trying to keep himself awake.

"You're desperate to try and find another way, right?"

"Yes… I… am…"

He yawned.

"You know the guy I told you about, he had to find another way too… even if it meant giving up his doctor's license."

"Really?"

"All for the sake of someone he loved…"

"Oh…"

"What's this girl's name anyway?"

"Her name's Michelle…"

There was a long pause of silence.

"Dr. Pinoko… I like you. I can open up everything to you and you can understand. I also knew a girl once who looked so much like you, though the memory is very blurred. She's about 3 feet tall with cherry red hair, 4 pink ribbons on the side, like way you wear your ribbons. She always yelled "Doctor!" Wherever she went. She also cooked curry the same style as yours, but sadly, she served it burnt…"

The doctor smiled at the thought.

"BJ…"

She was about to reveal the secret when she found the little boy, sleeping soundly on her lap.

She laid him on the bed and tucked him in the blanket. She went out to the office to see the telephone recorded a message.

"I wonder who it is…"

She pressed the button that enabled her to hear the message.

"_Dr. Pinoko… we know you have the child in your home… watch your back…."_

She saw a black shadow pass behind her.

Thinking that BJ might have woken up, she cried out:

"BJ? Is that you?"

But no answer came back.

Suddenly, somebody stunned her with some sort of gun behind her back, she fell straight to the ground.

"I hope you can cooperate well with us, doctor…"

Meanwhile, in Michelle's home…

"Mistress, you really must go to sleep. It's past nine o'clock!"

Her personal maid reminded her.

Michelle nodded and came to her room, assisted by her servants.

"Will you be ok now, mistress?"

She nodded again with a smile.

"Goodnight…"

The maid said as she closed the door and shut the light.

Michelle tucked herself in.

She suddenly woke up due to a slight clinking sound.

She sat up on her bed and was surprised to see the windows of her room open.

She got up and locked them herself.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a black figure by her door, frightened, she looked back.

What made her jump is that she saw nothing there.

She was about to ring the bell, the bell she used to call her servants when she needed them, when a "Thing" hit her in the head with something and put her in a sack.

"He…He… 2 down, 1 more to go…"

As the crook jumped out the window, the bell which Michelle held, dropped to the floor, letting out a slight ring.

The servants heard it downstairs and went rushing to the room.

"Mistress? Did you call?"

The maid asked.

They were shocked to see the bell on the floor, the window open and Michelle nowhere in sight.

"Mistress?!"

They panicked.

"Search for her! In the bathroom! In the kitchen! In the garden! Anywhere!"

One of them ordered.

Little did they know that the crook that kidnapped Michelle was in the bushes, hiding with much stealth, nobody could see him.

Soon, in Takahashi's home,

"You go to sleep now, ok?"

"Ok, dad!"

Takeshi made his way to the door and turned off the lights in his son's room.

"Goodnight, son…"

"Goodnight, dad…"

As his father closed the door, He heard the door slightly creek.

"Dad? Mom? Is that you?"

He said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"He saw a foot by the cabinet."

"Maybe I'm dreaming…"

He said to himself.

The figure came nearer until it hit him on the head too.

"There.. That's all of them!"

The kidnapper made his escape, out of Takahashi's room.

The kidnapper didn't know, but Takahashi managed to recover form his blow on the head and became fully conscious again.

"I'll keep quiet and act dead. In that way, I'll know where he's taking me."

The criminal stopped and threw him inside a container like object.

"There! That's all of them, shut the door!"

Takahashi woke up, thinking the bad guys were gone.

"Good thing I carry this little flashlight with me…"

He thought as he pulled out a flashlight from his pajama's pocket. He turned it on and faced it at a corner. He saw Michelle in her nightgown and Dr. Pinoko in her usual clothes.

"Doctor?! Michelle?! What are you two doing here?" Both girls were unconscious at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, BJ woke up to a start.

"Oh! I must've slept the night here!"

He exclaimed.

"Dr. Pinoko?"

But his voice just echoed down the hallways of the house.

"She must've left somewhere…"

He guessed, shaking his shoulders as if unsure.

He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Holy cow! It's past 7:00 already!"

He shouted.

"Astro and his family must be so worried… I know, maybe Dr. Pinoko's in the garage, she'll give me a lift to his house!"

He thought and went outside.

But to his surprise, the doctor was nowhere in sight.

"If she left, how come the car's still in the garage?"

Now, BJ was getting suspicious.

It was known that Dr. Pinoko doesn't leave the house unless she's riding her car. So how come the doctor is gone, but the car isn't?

"Maybe, I'll just call Astro…"

He said, his voice was trembling a bit.

He got into the office and dialed the number on the telephone.

RING!

It went in Astroboy's home.

"I've been at it all night, professor! I can't find BJ anywhere!"

Astro exclaimed in front of the videophone, a futuristic device that works like a telephone, but you can see the person you are talking to.

"It's ok, Astro. We here in the Ministry have been searching too. I so regret the fact that I didn't install a tracking device on that kid…"

Professor Ochanomizu said as he scratched his head.

"Oh, and by the way Astro, I've been watching the news lately and there has been a kidnapping late last night…"

"K-kidnapping?"

Astro's voice trembled. What if BJ was among the kids kidnapped?

"Yes. Thankfully, our cyborg boy is not one of the children kidnapped…"

Astro breathed a sigh of relief.

"But the children are: Michelle and Takahashi. The crime was done sometime between 8:00-10:00."

"Michelle?! Takahashi?.!"

Astro yelled in front of the videophone.

"That's it… this is growing too serious…"

RING!

"Wait a minute professor, there's an incoming call. It's from coordinates 2107."

"2107? That's his coordinates!"

"BJ?!!!"

They both chorused as the picture of a familiar black and white haired boy flashed on the screen.

"Yeah, sorry about making you all worry… I went to Dr. Pinoko's house last night and fell asleep there…"

He apologized.

"What's important is that you're safe. So where are you right now?"

"Still at the doctor's house… I was gonna ask her for a ride, but she went missing this morning…"

"Missing?!"

The two chorused again.

"Will you guys stop answering in chorus? I'm growing deaf here!"

"Sorry. But the same thing happened. Don't freak out to what I'm about to tell you…"

"What?"

BJ urged.

"Michelle and Takahashi…"

"What?! What about them?"

"They went missing too…"

BJ almost dropped the handset.

"Say it ain't so…"

He looked to the side and saw a small black object lying on the underneath the desk.

"Guys, I found something!"

He declared over the phone.

"What is it?"

Professor Ocahnomizu asked.

"It's one of Dr. Pinoko's ribbons…"

He said, noticing the black ribbon that lay in his hand.

"It was sitting beside this…"

He noticed a black spot near the place where the ribbon was found.

"Laser mark…"

He said recognizing the mark.

"Professor, do lasers pass by solid objects?"

He asked.

"Depends on the type of laser, BJ… if it's a scanning laser, no. But if it's a laser meant for the kill, yes it would."

BJ, getting more and more suspicious, searched the area for anymore clues.

Beside the window was a strand of green hair.

"Found anything, Sherlock?"

Astro said.

"Yes. Where have you seen this before?"

BJ said as he held the strand closer to the screen to give them a better look at it.

"Yes! I've seen it before! A few days ago, during the aliens' second attack! I found a strand of that inside the operating room in the doctor's house!"

Astro snapped.

"The aliens! They did this! Don't you think it's all too coincidental? Michelle, Takahashi and the doctor missing all at the same day and almost the same time? And what do they want with them?"

"You're right! I can understand the fact that Michelle and Doctor Pinoko are both rich, but how 'bout Takahashi? It doesn't make any sense!"

"That's it then! It's just a plot to lure BJ to them to give them the chip!"

"This is a real danger. To the 3 of them and to the whole human race…"

Meanwhile, back in the container where it kept Michelle, the doctor and Takahashi…:

"Doctor! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Takahashi exclaimed upon seeing Pinoko's wide red eyes open again.

"Where are we?"

She asked, sitting down.

"I'm not sure on the location, but I believe we're in the compartment of a robot or machine-like thing."

"Is that so?"

She said, rubbing the back of her neck, where the stun laser was fired.

"Who's she?"

She asked, noticing they had another girl with them.

"Her name's Michelle…"

The name Michelle brought back a few memories for Dr. Pinoko. She remembered that last night, BJ and her had a small talk about the girl BJ wanted to find a cure for.

"_Her name's Michelle…"_

She recalled him say.

"Ah… she's the girl that BJ likes, huh?"

"Yeah, but it won't work out since BJ gets cold feet!"

Takahashi joked.

"Is she injured?"

"No. She woke up earlier this morning, but went back to sleep…"

"Well, I must say that BJ has every right to like her."

She looked at the girl's face and smiled.

"She looks like an angel…"

When BJ got back to Astro's home, they discussed about what to do about the situation.

"One thing's for sure. It's been a silver rule for villains that "If they don't get what they want, we don't get what we want." And also, there's the copper rule, "We have to trade what they want first…""

Astro explained.

"Silver?"

BJ questioned.

"Copper?"

The professor asked, confused.

"The golden rule is "Once evil, Always evil…"

He clarified.

"Oh."

Just then, Uran came running to the group, holding a folded piece of paper.

"Astro, some guy in a coat and green hair told me to give you this…"

Astro nabbed the note from his sister and read it aloud.

"Bring BJ and yourself to the abandoned warehouse by the pier. We'll settle a fair trade there…"

"Astro! You and BJ head on over to the pier. I'll notify the police department about this! We'll be there soon!"

The professor ordered.

"Let's go Astro…"

And soon the two were flying to their destination.

When they reached the said warehouse and went inside to find a rectangular shaped container.

BJ knocked on the steel container.

"Guys? Are you in there?"

Inside, their spirits lightened up and even Michelle awoke to the familiar voice.

"Yes! BJ is that you?!"

"Takahashi? Oh thank goodness! Is everyone in there all right?"

"Yes… we're all fine…"

This time, he heard a different voice.

"Dr. Pinoko?"

"Yes. It's me!"

"BJ?"

"Michelle?"

"How are you? Are you ok?"

"I am… how 'bout you in there?"

"Yeah, so far so good!"

The reunion was put to a stop when a clapping sound echoed in the abandoned warehouse.

"Who's there?"

Astro yelled.

But only a spine-tingling laughter filled the area.

"Friendships are truly unbreakable…"

A male voice said.

"It's very touching to see you all…"

A boy with green hair stepped out.

The ground shook and the rectangular container transformed into a 10 feet tall robot.

"Now you see… I know this robot is sort of low tech, but…"

"You can say that again!"

Astro said and charged the robot aiming for it's head.

But before he could hit it, he was electrocuted by a barrier that surrounded the robot!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"ASTRO!!!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You didn't let me finish… naughty little boy."

The man shook.

"Astro! Are you ok?"

BJ came rushing to his aid.

"Y-yeah…"

"Like I was saying… this robot maybe low tech, but his protection and punishment system or as we call it on our planet, P2S, is as high tech as any technological object here on Earth."

"Punishment?"

The two asked.

"Oh! You want a demonstration?"

The man slyly said.

He snapped his fingers and the robot's chest, the container, opened a window to reveal the faces of his friends, worry and fright upon their faces.

Again the man snapped his fingers and soon, and electrical charge began forming inside the chamber.

"NO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

They screamed inside.

"You fiend!"

Astro yelled at the man.

"Don't be jealous. The electric shock that electrocuted you had far more volts than what they received. Now every time you attack, I will shock your friends and yourselves as well… if you decide to give up and surrender the chip, we'll let them go."

The two were left without a plan.

"Now my robot… ATTACK!"

The robot slapped the two aside by its hands and they both landed on the wall.

"PICK THEM UP AND THROW THEM TO THE CEILING!!!"

Its owner commanded.

The two flew up and landed down on the ground.

"We… don't have a plan against it! We can't directly attack because it would harm them…"

BJ silently said.

"It's ok. Let's just go along with the throwing for a while. We'll land in different places. Each time you do, check the robot for any weak spots."

Astro explained his plan.

BJ nodded. It seemed it was as if accepting defeat, but it was their only way.

The throwing continued on for such a long time.

The robot once threw BJ so hard, he could barely stand.

BJ's eyes widened as he found himself at the back of the robot, the control box was there.

"That's it!"

When BJ and Astro got together, BJ explained what he saw.

"Really?"

"Yes. If we can disable the shock that leads to the Chamber, we maybe able to attack without harming any of them inside the container!"

"Ok. Who'll keep distraction?"

"I'll do it."

BJ volunteered.

"I bet you know better at mechanics than I do…"

"Alright. But, how about the barrier that kept on shocking anyone who penetrated from the outside?"

"Try to deal with it for a while, and then we'll find a way…"

They both agreed on what they have planned.

"Oh.. you two look so beaten up.. you might as well just give up and give us the chip!"

"NEVER!"

BJ yelled back.

"I'll have you know I never lost before, I'll give you a few more chances to surrender..."

Astro went to the back and started to dismantle the cords and wires, while fighting off the electric current that was slowly paralyzing him.

"_Gosh… I wish I'm cutting off the right wires…"_

He thought.

BJ was distracting robot, though slowly, he was growing weak.

"_Astro, please hurry…"_

He thought to himself.

Inside the chamber, they were also being jolted by volts of electricity.

"BJ. Astro… do your best… never mind us…"

The doctor said as she uttered a small prayer for the two.

At last, the flow of currents stopped.

"Phew…"

Astro said as he stopped.

He managed to disable the barrier around the robot too. But when he turned around to break the good news, BJ was nowhere to be found.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!"

A deafening laughter filled the area.

"I told you I wasn't easy to beat!"

The man with the green hair screeched as he proudly showed to Astro the microchip.

"But… how did you?"

"There's really no need to explain how…"

"Give me back the boy!"

Astro demanded. His voice was in rage.

"Take him! I don't need the body, just the microchip!"

He threw the body, which was lifeless since nothing powered it.

Luckily, Astro was able to catch him.

The man floated to the control chamber and was about to implant the chip into the robot and it was compatible.

The robot shook violently.

"Oh no…"

Michelle gasped inside the chamber.

"Doctor? What's happening?"

Takahashi asked.  
"Don't panic. Have faith in the two…"

"From now on… Earth is under a new leadership!!!

Victory is ours forever!"

He proudly shouted.

Astro looked down to BJ.

He gasped when he saw a tear roll down his cheek.

A Miracle was taking place. The body suddenly began to glow and rose up into thin air. He opened his eyes that had a gold-like glow around them.

"B-But… h-how?"

Astro thought.

"Impossible!"

Dr. Pinoko gasped.

"Why, doc?"

"Professor said he'll live as long as he had that chip… but now it's gone, why is he…"

"Wha-?"

Takahashi said in amazement.

"He's… He's… a robot?"

"Here me now strange alien creatures!"

He yelled, pointing his finger towards the green haired man, who was also standing open mouthed.

One thing for sure. It wasn't BJ's voice who was talking. It was a deep, handsome man's voice.

"Doctor…"  
Dr. Pinoko whispered. She recognized the voice speaking through BJ.

"You wish to destroy countless of lives using the information on that chip for your own selfish desires. Though I detest taking lives of others, it's the only way to let others survive… so let it be…"

He stretched his hand outwards and a blinding light came from it, making the man crash into the wall in a dead faint.

"Leave this to me."

Astro said as he fired his laser, making a hole big enough for them to escape.

He also went to BJ. The moment Astro laid his hands on him, he lost his glow and stayed still.

"BJ? BJ!"

They all yelled at him, shaking him awake.

The police barged inside the warehouse to see the mess they had made.

"Whoa…"

"Is anybody injured?"

One of the police officers asked.

"Not that serious… but how 'bout him?"

Astro asked.

Professor Ochanomizu went to the scene, looking so shocked.

"Where's the chip?! It's not here!"

"Umm… actually, it was planted in that robot there, by that crazed man, the robot exploded and the chip was destroyed."

"Can he still be saved, professor?"

Dr. Pinoko pleaded.

Even the children, who were being attended to by the medics on call, were begging to let their friend be saved.

"I think I can still make a way or two."

He said.

"Let's get to the Ministry quickly!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"Good thing you informed me about the damage earlier the, or else it might have been too late…"

The professor said as he was typing on the computer.

"Now what was this 'Miraculous event' that happened earlier today, during the fight?"

"You said it was just not possible for him to live without that chip… but after it was stolen, he began to speak to the invader and killed him off with one blast… Did you implant any particular object or gadget that would let him glow and fire deadly blasts?"

Astro explained and then asked.

"No. The only thing I remember implanting in that boy was the chip and nothing else, well, except for the other internal organs which had to be replaced. But they are powered by that single chip which empowers the brain."

The professor replied.

"Well, I guess that'll remain unknown for sometime…"

Astro shrugged.

"So, he's gonna be fine then?"

He said, looking towards the boy, back inside the chamber he started in, workers in lab coats surrounding the area.

"We'll know in a few more minutes…"

Dr. Pinoko and the two, a few of their limbs still in bandages, were told to be seated in the lobby.

"Michelle, you think BJ would like his surprise when he wakes up?"

Michelle looked at the doctor.

"Yes doctor. Yes he would."

Soon, while waiting, they spotted a richly dressed man, surrounded by bodyguards coming into the lobby.

"Father…"

Michelle whispered.

The man removed his sunglasses.

"Dr. Pinoko, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am Makube Rockuro, the current president of Honda, Japan."

He said handing a business card.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Rockuro."

"I am very thankful that your little boy saved my daughter…"

He bowed his head down as a sign of respect.

"By the way, where is Michelle?"

"Father…"

A very gentle, feminine voice came by.

"Michelle? Is that really your voice? You talking?!"

He bent down and put him hands on his daughter's shoulders. He was too happy to keep his smile down.

"Yes, father… this is how I talk… this is me."

"Oh, Michelle…"

He hugged his daughter.

"But how did you…? Every best doctor so far said my daughter could be mute forever!"

"It was pretty simple, really. The lump that grew in her throat was just too small to be seen by any device. When they gave up, it grew through the years and finally, it was my turn to check it out, it was big enough to be detected."

The doctor explained.

"Where is he? I want to see the boy and give him my thanks! He saved my daughter, whatever I do, it wouldn't be enough to hand over my thanks…"

"Dad, we aren't allowed inside the lab."

Michelle reminded.

"Is that a fact?"

The president smiled at his little girl.

"Takahashi!"

Another voice rang.

"Oh, Dad! Why are you here?"

"I wanted to give thanks to your friend for saving you all! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Mr. Rockuro looked down and sort of recognized the man who was Takahashi's father.

"Takeshi? Is that you?"

He asked.

"Makube?"

Takeshi looked back.

"My gosh! Look how you've grown!"

Makube said, hugging his old friend.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?!"

"Oh, you know… errands... Well now… look here! Look where you've gotten yourself now!"

He also congratulated his friend.

"After high school, I went out to France and studied mechanical engineering, went back to Japan and was elected as president of the Honda cars corporation!"

He explained.

"Sigh… If only Kuroo were here with us…"

"Why? What happened?"

Makube asked frantically.

Kuroo, now known as the infamous Black Jack, was their friend since childhood.

"You didn't get the news?"

Takeshi turned to him with a surprised look.

"I was too busy lately and hadn't had the chance to watch the news or even read the paper… Well, what happened?!"

"There was terrible plane crash a few weeks ago…"

"Don't tell me that…"

"Yes. He was among the dead reported… Though his body was never found…"

Makube couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he lost his parents, Kuroo stood like his brother and he also stood as a brother to him. He just couldn't accept the fact that one of his best friends died.

Dr. Pinoko tried to choke back her tears as she remembered what happened during the final struggle.

(Flashback)

"_Doctor! What about you?"_

"_There's only one more parachute… go on it!"_

_Pinoko, putting on her parachute, called back:_

"_We can go down it together!"_

"_The parachute won't be able to withstand both our weight! Now go!"_

"_But, Doc…"_

"_GO!!!"_

_Once Pinoko landed safely, she prayed that her doctor would still be able to get out of the crashing plane alive._

_But before she could even finish her prayer, the plane plunged headlong into the ocean._

_Corpses floated on the water, it was a very traumatizing event._

_A red piece of cloth drifted to shore._

_Pinoko picked it up with her delicate hands and began to recognize who's cloth it belonged to._

"_This is the doctor's ribbon…"_

_The tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched the tattered cloth in her hands._

"_Doctor!!!"_

(Back to present)

The doctor dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out the cloth.

"That was his?"

Takeshi said, looking at Dr. Pinoko.

"Yes. It's the only memory I have of that dreadful happening…"

She sighed.

"Anyway… I also wanted to thank the boy who saved my son."

"Dad, he's the same boy who referred us to Dr. Pinoko."

"Ah, your friend who looked like my friend, Kuroo…"

"I think it's time I explain everything to you guys…"

Everybody looked at the doctor with much confusion.

"Explain what?"

Makube asked.

"Did we miss a few details here?"

Takeshi added.

"Well, to put it this way, the boy known as BJ to your children is actually Dr. Black Jack…"

She revealed.

Their jaws almost dropped at what she said.

"B-but how can that be?"

Michelle stepped forward and asked.

"I had a patient a few days ago who died, but looked awfully like the doctor when he was a child. I brought him over here and had the Ministry bring him back to life by that microchip."

"We were friends with a robot?!"

Takahashi screamed.

"Not entirely a robot, as you can see, he had you all think he was a human. He was as warm to the touch as any human being could, he's called a cyborg."

After so many other things that were discussed, the lab doors finally opened.

"Hey there fellows!"

Astro greeted.

"Were you repaired quicker than BJ?"

Dr. Pinoko asked.

"Yeah. Robots are actually quicker to fix than cyborgs…"

"So how is he?"

Michelle asked anxiously.

"M-Michelle?! You can talk?!"

He asked in disbelief.

"Shhh… it's a surprise for BJ!"

She winked.

"I hear you were one of the boys who saved these three people here. I want to thank you for saving all of them, especially my daughter."

Mr. Rockuro bowed down again.

"Please, you don't need to be so formal! It was nothing, really!"

"Saving a life is not 'nothing'…"

Takeshi added.

"It's definitely a something."

"Well, if you really want to say thanks, you should go to BJ. Not me."

"But are we allowed in the lab now?"

"Sure! Why not!"

They all went into the lab.

They peered into the glass covered chamber to see him lying in it, his eyes still closed because a few more repairs were going on.

"Professor! We're done! Can we open the chamber now?"

One of the lab workers asked.

"Yes. Dr. Pinoko, the others, please step back."

They did as they were instructed and the chamber lid opened up.

The boy's eyes slowly flickered open and he looked around.

"Dr. Pinoko? Is that you?"

He recognized.

"Yes."

"Takahashi, you're here too?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He turned to the two fathers.

"Takeshi? Makube?"

He said.

The two rushed and hugged him, so thankful he still remembered them.

"Oh, Kuroo! We thought we lost you forever!"

Takeshi said.

"Yeah! We'll never let you out of our sight! Ever again!"

They both tightened their grip.

"Guys.. I can't breathe here!"

"BJ…"

A sweet voice came by.

A Girl stepped out from behind her father.

"Michelle?..."

He fell speechless. His friend could speak now and he's hearing her voice for the first time.

"Surprise…"

She giggled.

The following morning, they all went to see them off at the airport.

"Aww… why do we need to go?"

BJ complained.

"We're not leaving Japan… We're just continuing our postponed trip to New York."

She smiled.

"And by the way, Mr. Rockuro has covered all our expenses. We'll be treated like VIP's there…"

Makube just whistled.

Michelle stepped up to BJ and handed him a beautifully scented pink envelope.

"What's this for?"

He asked.

"Open it up when you're in your flight. It's from Takahashi and me…"

"_Calling all passengers of flight number 387. Please proceed to the security area for baggage checking and ticket checking."_

"Whoops, that's us!"

Dr. Pinoko said, pulling her luggage.

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

Michelle shyly said.

"Not really. It's goodbye for just for… 1…2..3..aha! 9 years…"

He said.

"Man…"

Takahashi said as he leaned on his friend's shoulder.

"This is gonna be one long childhood without you, pal…"

"Tell me about it! And believe me, going through childhood twice in a row is not as fun as you think…"

He turned to Astroboy who was just standing there smiling.

"Thanks for everything Astro…"

"Don't mention it!"

"C'mon now, Kuroo…"

Pinoko chuckled.

"Don't call me that! I'm still the doctor around here you know!"

He complained.

"At that state, no body will believe you!"

He wanted to answer back but the goodbyes of his friends rang in his ears.

"See you in 9 years BJ!"

They cried, as they saw the airplane fly off the runway.

"_I'll miss you…"_

Michelle thought at the back of her mind.

"You know what Michelle…"

Makube said to break the silence.

Takeshi and his son looked too.

"After those 9 years, when he's 16, I wouldn't hesitate to give him your hand in marriage."

He joked.

"Father!!!"

Michelle exclaimed, her face all red.

Everybody just laughed.

She turned away, but in her mind, she really wanted it to happen.

Meanwhile in the airplane,

"What is that, Kuroo?"

Dr. Pinoko asked.

"It's an envelope Michelle gave to me before we left."

He said as he opened it. There was a sketch from Takahashi and a message below it that said:

"See you when you're 16!"

One letter in particular was encoded in sign language.

"Pinoko, can you read this for me?"

"I told you already… call me doctor…"

She said as she tool the paper.

She felt a smile creep up her face as she read the note.

"This only means…"

She whispered it into BJ's ear.

He blushed at the thought and looked out the window.

In the clouds, he can make up the faces of his friends, Astro, Takahashi and of course…

"_Michelle… I will have the chance to say I love you back, maybe when I'm older… 16 or so…"_

The plane still blasted off to New York.

Now as the sound of the plane engines died as BJ dosed off, he was left with the memories of a fun-action filled and romantic life he had.


	11. Epilouge

Epilogue

9 years later…

"I'm home…"

A handsome black and white haired teenager entered the door.

"Good evening, Kuroo. Why did you come home so late?"

Dr. Pinoko asked, while cooking in the kitchen.

"Stuck with piles of lab work…"

The boy said as he loosened his necktie.

"I'll be home late again tomorrow. Got another pile to finish…"

"I think that won't be necessary, young man."

"What?! Why?"

He asked.

"You're going home to Japan, for 3 days. You're stressing yourself out with all this work! You can still study for the licensure exam there without any worry at all…"

"Gee thanks, doctor… But, I'll be going there alone, right?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

The next day, he found himself at the Osaka airport.

"Japan hasn't changed at all ever since I left it…"

"BJ!!! Over here!"

He looked towards the voices calling his name.

There was a boy there with curly black hair, deep black eyes and a slightly brown complexion. He was waving towards him.

Beside him was a lady of maybe 15, with brown curled hair and brown eyes, wearing a baby pink blouse and matching skirt with fair skin.

"Takahashi! Michelle!"

He said as he ran to them.

"BJ!" they said in reply…

So ends this story!

Please review. If you're not a member of , you can e-mail your reviews and comments to:

KK_

Thank you for reading!


End file.
